Piccolo's Garden
by Jade1377
Summary: Are garden and a woman some how called to the hardened warrior. What is he going to do about her? M for safety
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my garden planting some beautiful pink roses when I got a call. I grabbed my phone and answered it. My mother was yet again trying to tell me what kind of man I should have in my life. I rolled my eyes and just continued working with the rose bush.

I wasn't really listening to what she was saying but it made her feel better by telling me this useless information.

"Mom look I know you mean well and all but I just don't want a man so he can take care of me. I want a man who will love me. Who will fly me to the moon and back. The men you are telling me about only want me cause of my money."

You see my father was a very wealthy man and he gave me all of his money. He didn't trust my mother because the last time we let her have some money so went into debt. So it's easy to say that she doesn't get any money any more.

"But darling you should marry a good WEALHTY man so you can quit that job of yours." She said in her _We are better than everyone due to our money an breeding_ attitude.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work with my garden when I saw two large shadows fly over myself and the plants I was working with. I normally wouldn't think anything about it except for the fact that the shadow is in the shape of a man and it is just standing there. I look up and I see that there is indeed a man standing over me.

"Mom I gotta call you back ok?" I told her as I hung up on her. I would have heard her whining if I wasn't smart enough to hang up on her as fast as I did. I laid my phone on the ground as I started above me. I couldn't really see who it was.

"Hey why don't you come down from up there?" I yelled at the man and waited for a reply.

He just stared at me for a few then he finally flew down to the ground. I smiled and watched him get closer to earth. Once he finally landed I was able to look at him. He was green! I smiled at the fact that this man was my favorite color. I got up and walked over to him.

"My name is Kitty Santana. What is your name?" I asked nicely.

"I am Piccolo." He said in a gruff voice. I shivered a little but tried to make sure that he didn't notice it.

"I fly by here almost every day and I never noticed you before." Piccolo said as he stared at me and the flowers. I smiled at him and stepped to the side of him.

"Well normally I would be in the forest working on some of the herbs that are close to my house but my little rose bush here needed some tending to so I came over here to work on it. If you enjoyed my garden so much why didn't you stop by once in a while?" I asked him and I bent to pick up my watering can.

He stared at me a little then back at all the flowers. They were all shapes, sizes, colors and some were even from other countries. I loved flowers and plants a lot so growing many different ones made me happy.

"I never thought about it." He replied as he walked over to a flower known as the Bat Flower.

"Well whenever you wish you can come here to the garden and enjoy it. I do not mind at all." I told him making sure that he knew that I was serious.

He nodded at me and walked around staring at them. I smiled as I watched him. He looked so serene as he stared into the a tulip. I continued to work on some of the soil samples that I had. I wanted to make sure that they were as healthy as they can be

Hours rolled by an I finally had all the work I needed done. Piccolo had been meditating almost the whole time until something changed towards the end. He came and watched me as I worked. It was almost night when he turned away from me.

"I am needed elsewhere. Will it be alright if I come back?" He said while his back was to me. He looked as if my answer will determine his fate in the future. This strong green alien was bending his will to me…I wonder why.

"You may come here whenever you wish. There is only one rule. If there is a car here that is red don't stop just keep going. It's my mother and no one should have to deal with her." I gently told him and he nodded

He took one last look around the garden then took off. This creature was going to bring something new to my life. I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since Piccolo has come by and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about the green skinned man. I kept myself busy by planting more flowers and making a special dome over my entire garden. I was finally being funded by the government because most of my plants were being used for finding cures for diseases.

My mother was not pleased to say the least. She didn't like knowing that I was still working even if it was just planting plants and making them grow year round. I mean who doesn't want an easy job where you spend most of your time in either a book or a lab.

I was sitting in my garden again working on trying to keep a lily alive when I saw some shadows near me. I looked up and saw some people floating and recognized one of them. I smiled and opened the glass port for them.

There were four, Piccolo with an arm at his side and one behind his back, another shorter one with a bald head and some dots on his forehead, another shorty but this one looked like a kid not a midget, and an adult with a child like face.

"So who's your friend Piccolo?" Baldy asked and looked me over.

"This is Kitty. She is letting me use her garden as a meditation place if I ever need it. But Kitty why is there a dome over your land?" Piccolo asked and looked around.

"Oh I wanted to tell you but I haven't seen you in a while. The government is funding me so I can grow plants to create cures for diseases. So they put this dome up so I can grow plants year round instead of just in the non winter months. I have already figured out a schedule so the plants don't go into some kind of shock." I explained and looked at his friends.

"Wow you must be really smart." Said the child

"Nope I am just that good with plants. I prefer them and animals to most people…like my mother." I groaned as she walked into the doom in her expensive shoes.

"Darling who are these people? Remember I told you we were going to the city for some shopping r&r." She scolded me and looked at my guests.

"Mother I love you I do but I am telling you this for the last time. IF YOU WEAR THOSE SHOES IN HERE AGAIN I WILL LET DIEGO EAT THEM!" I screamed and pointed to the dog that was sitting under a tree.

"But they look good in my outfit." She whined.

"Yes they do but they may destroy my work and I will not let you ruin it for me understand." I growled and lead her back into the house and locked her in.

"Wow your mom is weird." Baldy said.

"You have no idea. There are times that I swear I am adopted." I replied and smiled down at him.

"Oh by the way I am Goku, this is my son Gohan and this is my best friend Krillian." Goku said to me and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Oh and here Piccolo this is for you." I said and handed him a key and what looked like a garage door opener.

"What is this for?" He asked me and looked at the items.

"Oh the key is for my house so in the fall and winter I don't open the doom window like I did for you now. The big black button is for the summer and spring so you don't have to go through my house if you don't want to." I explained and smiled widely at him.

"Thank you. That is a very good idea. Um I have something for you too." He replies to me and brings his other hand from behind his back. There in his clawed like hands are a plotted plant.

"Oh Piccolo this is beautiful. Do you know what kind of plant it is?" I asked and gently took it from his hand.

"No it is a plant from my home world of Namek. I thought you could use it in your garden seeing as you have just about any other plant growing here." Piccolo said and looked like he was blushing.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you very much Piccolo. This plant is beautiful. I will keep it in a special area of the garden so I can study it better." I stated and walked to a little area that looked like an outdoor lab.

"What are you going to do to it?" Piccolo asked a little panicked.

"Oh nothing big. I would never harm a plant beyond what it is capable of repairing itself. I will take pictures and write about the color of the petals. I think I won't use it until I have more of this plant. Don't want it to die due to too much testing and not have another one." I explained and took a picture.

Piccolo sighed happily then smirked.

I just rolled my eyes playfully and looked at his friends. They looked like they were about to have a fit due to their laughter at Piccolo's face.


	3. Chapter 3

I had kept my word with Piccolo and kept the plant safe. It was only two days since I met Piccolo's friends. I was taking pictures of all of the plants in my garden. It took time to take the pictures because I was growing plants from all over the world. I had created a special zone for each plants natural habitat. I stopped at the flower Piccolo's flower and smiled. It was beautiful. It looked like it was a cross between a cactus and a rose bush. It was firm an at the same time it was soft.

For some reason it reminded me of Piccolo. He was tough that was for sure but he was also gentle when he was with me. I smiled at the memory of Piccolo when I heard the globe open up. I turned an saw that it wasn't just Piccolo but other people as well. I blinked and walked towards them.

"Piccolo who are these people?" I asked. I didn't want to scare him off but at the same time there was a lot of people here.

"Krillian opened his big mouth and told them about you. They will not stop talking until they meet you. If I didn't bring them then they would have searched you out. This is the lesser of two evils. I think the worst you will have to deal with is just them talking to you and eating the food they brought with them." Piccolo explained and showed his friends to me.

They all looked around the dome that they had entered and they saw all the work I had done. I smiled and walked back to my house. Diego, my husky, was waiting to be let out so I greeted him at the door.

"Hey baby, are you ready to meet momma's friends?" I asked my dog and watched as he barked happily and walked outside.

Piccolo, myself and my dog stood there as they walked around the compound and enjoyed the plants. There was one person that just stood off to the side. I really didn't know how to gage him but as long as he kept his cool I really didn't care.

There was a man with a floating cat on his shoulders, he had long hair and some scratched on his face. He saw me standing with Piccolo and he walked over. Everyone else watched him trying to see what he would do.

"Hi I'm Yamcha." He said and gave me his hand.

"Hello." I replied.

"So you are the one that Krillian told us about. Well he didn't say how beautiful you are." Yamcha said and tried to kiss my hand.

I sighed heavily and snatched my hand back. If he commented on my looks then I could figure that he was a single minded person. I looked back at Piccolo trying to make him understand that I didn't want this man near me.

"Yamcha she isn't interested so back off." Piccolo growled and watched as Yamcha yelped and scooted away.

Everyone laughed at how sad his face was. He was just a little pathetic. The little cat creature sitting on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Hi I'm Chichi and that cat is Puar. How did you meet Piccolo anyway?" A woman rushed to my side and looked a little rabid.

Her and another blue haired woman walked up to me and had the same look.

"Easy I went to the forest and trapped him in a net. Took him home and brainwashed him." I replied and tried to sell it.

The two women looked at me as if I was mad and slowly stepped away. I smirked and looked at Piccolo. He looked like he was about to hurt himself. His face was purple and tears were dripping from his eyes. It was a great sight to see.

"Why did you tell them that?" Piccolo asked when he finally calmed down.

"Oh that's easy. Why not screw with their heads and make sure they don't try and create trouble. Don't need some house wives and their busybody ways to interfere with my work."


End file.
